Yut-Lung
(李月龍, Rī Yuerun Mandarin, 李月亮, Lei Yut Leung Cantonese) is one of the main antagonists of the series and the youngest son of the Lee family, the largest crime family in China. Possessing an encyclopedic knowledge of herbs and poisons, he allies with Golzine to determine the chemical composition of Banana Fish. Yut-Lung possesses a deep grudge towards his brothers, who raped and murdered his concubine mother, and eventually violently deposes them. He is hostile towards Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura, who frequently attempts to capture and murder the latter in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Yut-Lung has long black hair down to his hips that is usually tied into a pony tail by a red cord at the neck, and sometimes, draped over his shoulder. His hairstyle sometimes varies from braided, to let down freely. He has black eyes and has often been mistaken for a woman because of his appearance. He also has a dragon tattoo along his neck, but by Episode 12 To Have and Have Not the tattoo is shown to be gone. Then the tattoo comes back in Episode 19 Ice Palace. He wears small white earrings in his ears. Personality Yut-Lung is most of the time quiet and stoic. Although he presents himself usually politely and harmless, he's is actually a cold-hearted, ruthless, calculating and deeply resentful young man. The cruel death of his mother which he witnessed himself along the fact his family views him with very little regard, has left him not only thirsty for vengeance but also devoid of any form of love for most of his life, as hatred is his primary motivator. He is also comparable to a 16-year old drama queen. Because of this, he has no qualms about using Banana Fish on his brothers and even has them executed. Yut-Lung's most recurring trait is his deep loathing for Eiji Okumura, which he goes on to say comes as "natural" as the desire of others to protect Eiji. At the same times he believes him and Ash are alike due to their similar upbringings and has at many times attacked and even tried to kill Eiji. It is likely that Yut-Lung resents Ash and Eiji's close relationship for they can care for each other unconditionally, something Yut-Lung is unable to understand as he was surprised when Ash was ready to commit suicide in order to save himself. Yut-Lung's many attempts on the duo are symbolic for Eiji is the opposite of Yut-Lung as someone raised with love and whom people love, while Ash, unlike Yut-Lung, is not purely motivated by hatred like him, for Ash has people he cares and care about him, while Yut-Lung does not. Despite his flaws, Yut-Lung is not completely devoid of morality for he too was horrified by Shorter's fate later on. Yut-Lung's demeanor and his fondness for wine, may seem like he's over eighteen, but he's only sixteen years old. While Yut-Lung does these bad things, he still has shown a rather kind side to him. For example, when Ash had thrown a knife at Blanca and it had gone into his arm, Yut-Lung had also been tossed down a flight of steps and still brushed it off, asking if Blanca was okay. He also helped to free Ash and even if that was for his own plan, he still gave him ointment for his wounds, which he did not have to do. History The youngest of seven children, his parents died when he was six at which point he lived with his aunt and uncle. His school recommended that he enter the Dawson household as a member of staff before being formally adopted by the family. At sixteen, he graduated East Bridge Senior High earning a scholarship to study computer science.Episode 7 Later, it is revealed that his mother was a street vendor's daughter and became his father's mistress when she was 10 years old and he was 65. When his father died, his half brothers came and raped and killed his mother as they despised her and Yut Lung of being their father's favorite mistress and child, thus seeing Yut Lung as a threat for the inheritance and killed his mother and made him their weapon to keep him from gaining power. From that horrible experience, Yut Lung grew to hate himself and his brothers for what they did to his mother and vowed that he will bring the Lee family to extinction by killing his brothers and families for their crimes against him and his mother.Episode 8 Story Main Article: Yut-Lung/Synopsis Yut-Lung bails both Sing Soo-Ling and Eiji Okumura from prison, though in Eiji’s case it is to keep him confined to his house. Relationships Ash Lynx Later he considers himself and Ash to be like Yin and Yang. He considers Ash a great demon and wants him to assume control of the Corsican Mafia just that Yut-Lung could fight all out against such a foe. Eiji Okumura Yut is shown to have a liking towards Eiji and also a hatred. The latter stems from believing he will drag Ash down, and after he is kidnapped by him. He also hates Eiji because of how much he means to Ash, seeing him as an undesirable weakness. However, it's implied that he also craves to have that sort of connection with someone. Shorter Wong He was under the impression that their Chinese ties would be enough to get Shorter to co-operate with his plan. Yut-Lung uses Shorter's sister as leverage to ensure Shorter's participation and appears to see him as a means to an end to carry out the kidnapping at hand. Sing Soo-Ling Recognizing Sing at Dino Golzine's manor, Yut-Lung approached him and simply told him to come with him. With Yut’s family connections and Sing’s gang at risk, he obliged. Blanca He employs Blanca into his service after his contract with Dino Golzine had been completed. He later asks him not to leave when Blanca wants to end their contract. Lee Wang Lung Yut-Lung brings hostages to his eldest brother where they work together. In reality, Yut harbors a deep resentment towards him on account of what he done to his mother and as vengeance Yut arranges with Golzine to have him murdered right in front of him on Yut's orders. Lee Hua Lung His brother who he works with for a time. Eventually Yut administers him the Banana Fish drug reducing him to essentially a mindless thrall. Wu Yut's loyal servant and bodyguard. Yut-Lung's Mother Yut Lung's mother was raped and killed by his step brothers until died. This thing made Yut Lung does anything for avenge his mother death. Etymology Yut Lung's name is known as "The Dragon Moon" that swallows the darkness. Abilities Yut Lung is an expert herbalist and poison maker, having deep knowledge of multiple forms of either and their effects, as well as being skillful enough with proper dose usage. His wisdom on these matters is deep enough that allows Yut Lung to understand the real effects of Banana Fish upon seeing its chemical composition even before its explanation. Being raised among the Lee even as an outcast, has given him deep knowledge of the underworld, its affairs and its darkness, being also used as a sex toy much like Ash has allowed him to show a masquerade of weakness that has tricked many. Once rising to power Yut Lung proved himself a capable criminal mastermind although still lacking behind the likes of Golzine. Yut Lung has also been trained in multiple subjects such as the art of assassination as he can sneak behind people without making any noise. Despite of this, Yut Lung is clearly not a fighter and is completely defenseless if held against his will in any manner. Equipment Yut Lung carries anesthetic needles with him. He pulls a needle out and proceeds while aiming for his victims neck. Making them turn into a "Doll like" state. The anesthetic varies, two examples of which are Shunichi Ibe not being able to move but can still hear and see, while Eiji Okumura can't see, hear, and move. Sometimes the needles can remove the "Doll like" state, but makes the victims muscles numb, as shown by Eiji recovering. Episode Appearances *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 14 Tender is the Night *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying *Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls *Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Lee Yut-Lung/Image Gallery Main Article: Yut-Lung/Image Gallery Quotes * "A bloody history is inevitable when you are the ruling clan" * (To Sing) "What's wrong? You hated him, right? Guess what? So do I" * (To Eiji) "No need to glare. I won't eat you up." * (To Eiji) "There's nothing you can do to help Ash." * (To Eiji) "And what can you do to help him?" * (To Eiji) "You really irritate me." * (To Eiji) "You want people to protect you, like with Ash, or make them want to tear you apart and crush you." * (To Eiji) "So, what to do with you now." * (To Eiji sleeping) "I heard you tried to escape again. You have some spunk." * "Nothing is born from history"Banana Fish Episode 17 * (Yut to Ash regarding Blanca and Eiji) “We have hired him, his target is your friend”Episode 18 * (To Blanca) Depending on your answer, I may not forgive you. Trivia * Yut-Lung has been compared to a snake a few times in the story. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese mafia Category:Siblings Category:Lee clan Category:Antagonist